1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a repairing structure and a repairing method thereof, in particular, to a repairing structure of a data line of a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a repairing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A thin film transistor (TFT) LCD has advantages of low radiation and being light, thin, short, and small, such that it has been widely applied. Thanks to the characteristics of a high brightness and a wide viewing angle, the LCD is especially popular for high-level products. The TFT LCD is mainly formed by a TFT array substrate, a color filter array substrate, and an LC layer, in which the TFT array substrate is formed by a plurality of TFTs arranged in an array, and pixel electrodes respectively arranged corresponding to each TFT. The TFT serves as a switch element for an LCD unit. In addition, in order to control an individual pixel unit, a specific pixel is generally selected through a scan line and a data line, and the display data corresponding to the pixel is displayed by applying an appropriate operating voltage.
Since the display has been developed towards a technical trend of high definition and large size, people in this industry must fabricate increasingly longer signal transmission lines with increasingly fine line width and pixel size on an increasingly larger panel. Under this situation, the problem of non-uniform line width, or even line breaking problem unavoidably occurs when the substrate is fabricated, and what's worse, holes may be generated, which may result in a short circuit. During the fabricating process, defects of the line may be possibly generated due to certain faults or careless mistakes, and the breaking of signal lines may result in a line defect that the whole column of pixels fails to receive control signals, such that the definition of a display panel is rather poor and a production yield is reduced.
In order to solve the above problems, in a structure layout of a current TFT LCD, a plurality of annular repairing line structures is usually disposed around the array, which achieves a repairing effect through a laser welding manner, thereby increasing the yield of the panels and saving the fabrication cost. Referring to FIG. 1, when a data line 105 in a pixel region 130 is broken, a crossing region 109 between the data line 105 to be repaired and the repairing line 101 is dotted and welded by using the laser, so as to enable the data line 105 to be electrically connected to the repairing line 101, such that an electrical signal is delivered between the two wires. Particularly, during the repairing process, 4 welding points 110 around the crossing region 109 are selected to be repaired by using the laser, and a diameter range of the welding points 110 is approximately 3 μm-5 μm. However, the repairing method of the line defect still has disadvantages, for example, too many welding points exist, such that a repairing time is too long, and the welding points are too small, so that the resistance values at welding positions are rather large, and thus, the signal is attenuated to result in a poor repairing effect or repairing failure. Therefore, the present invention provides a repairing structure of a data line and a repairing method thereof to solve the above problems.